


The Triangle

by bluemadridista



Series: Road to the World Cup [4]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Love Triangles, M/M, Skype, World Cup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As if preparing for the world cup wasn't difficult enough, Fernando is caught in a love triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This isn't true.
> 
> Well, I kind of think it is, but it's not, you know. ;)

“Look at this one!” Sergio turned away from the webcam for the third time. He and Fernando had been on Skype for twenty minutes. After they greeted each other, talked about the upcoming friendlies, and reminisced about their past matches with Spain, Sergio began showing off the new clothes he had purchased especially for the trip to Brazil.

Fernando had been a bit annoyed at the start. He wanted to talk. He missed Sergio, and he was lonely since Juan left him for Manchester United. When he started to get texts from Juan, Sergio’s absence was welcome. It afforded Fernando the time to read Juan’s texts and reply without Sergio being any the wiser.

The first text was a simple one: “Fer, are you busy?”

To that, he replied with a lie. “Not really… What’s up?”

“I miss you.”

Sergio was parading in front of the camera in a short sleeve button top with little hedgehogs all over it. Fernando looked at the phone in his lap to read Juan’s message. He wanted to reply, but it couldn’t be done without Sergio knowing. He waited until Sergio turned away to remove the ugly shirt that Fernando nicely called, “cute.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. The shirt might have been ugly, but anything looked cute on Sergio. Well, cute and sometimes downright sexy.

When Sergio turned away, Fernando tapped out his reply. “I miss you too…” His thumb hovered over the send button, but he hesitated to press it. It wasn’t as if his message weren’t completely true. It was. He had missed Juan the moment he left, and it had only gotten worse with each day that passed. He hesitated though, because he missed Sergio too. He had always missed Sergio. Sergio was his first love.

“Look at this one!” Fernando’s head jerked up, but luckily Sergio was still turned away. He watched for a moment as the muscles in his strong back rippled when he lifted his arms to slide the top over his head. He forced his eyes away from Sergio’s ridiculous back muscles when his phone vibrated in his hand.

Juan had replied, “I wish I could see you.”

“How do I look, Nando?”

Fernando’s head jerked back up at the sound of his former lover’s voice. The shirt looked ridiculous. That shirt would look ridiculous on anyone, but somehow Sergio still looked sexy. Fernando wanted to rip the shirt off of him. It would not only please him, but it would do the world a service. Oh, Sese, invest in a personal shopper. “You look amazing, as always,” Fernando said truthfully.

The smile on Sergio’s face told him he had definitely said the right thing. “Thanks, Nando. I think I’ll wear this when I meet you at the airport.”

Oh joy. “You can wear anything you like, Sese.”

Sergio unbuttoned the top, and pulled it off. Fernando practically drooled over his chest. Sergio’s body had been and still was the best he had ever seen. He kept himself in perfect shape, and it paid off. Fernando stared at the contours of his six-pack abs and followed the line down the middle to his navel and that cheeky tattoo.

“Fernando Torres! Are you checking me out?”

When Fernando’s eyes met Sergio’s on the screen, his cheeks blushed deep red. Sergio just flashed a cheeky grin.

“It’s okay. I’d check me out too if I was you.” He threw a wink at him and ran his fingers over his abs.

“Stop it! That’s not fair! You can’t tease me like that!”

Fernando’s phone buzzed in his hand. Guilt settled in his stomach, heavy like a great boulder. He frowned.

“I’m sorry, amor. I was only joking around with you.” Sergio grabbed the t-shirt he had started this Skype conversation out with. He slid it over his head, and sat down on his bed. He pulled the laptop onto his lap, and settled back against his pillows. “Don’t frown.”

The guilt boulder grew like a rock rolling down a snow-covered mountain. It took on more snow as it rolled, growing larger and heavier. Fernando had never known how to balance his love for these two men. Not technically being in a relationship with either one of them hadn’t helped a bit.

“Babe, are you okay?”

“Hmm… yeah, sorry, Sese. I think I should get off of here. I need to make some plans for the kids and Olalla. They’re joining me in Spain, but having a holiday while we’re all in the States and Brazil.”

“Sounds lovely,” Sergio said sarcastically. He hated to talk of any of the people that had captured his Nando’s heart. He wanted to be the only one, but he knew it had never been and probably never would be that way.

“I’m sorry, Sese.” Fernando looked down at his lap. His phone buzzed in his hand. That was three messages from Juan. The guilt boulder was the size of a house.

“I’ll see you in Sevilla.”

“See you there.” He glanced up, and caught Sergio’s eyes. They were so deep, so beautiful, and so full of love and kindness. This guilt was liable to kill him.

“I love you, Nando.”

“And I you.”

***

Fernando waited an hour before he opened the texts from Juan. He busied himself making plans for his family to spend a few weeks in Ibiza. It had always been a favorite vacation destination for them. They would have a lovely time while they awaited his arrival. If Spain went all the way, of course (which everyone hoped), they would join him in Brazil.

With the plans made, he felt better. He felt he could take a rest. Olalla had the children out for the afternoon - some playdate with Santi’s wife and Enzo. Fernando reclined on the chaise lounge in the living room. He opened his text messages, and read the three from Juan that he had missed. “Can I see you?” “Maybe we can fly to Sevilla together?” “Unless you wouldn’t want that…”

While he stared at them - and the ones he had seen earlier - another came through. “Fer? Did I say something wrong?”

Fernando frowned. Of course he hadn’t said something wrong. In fact, it was a fine idea. Flying out with Juan would be nice. The kids would love to see him. Olalla had always been fine with him. She knew Juan was an important part of her husband’s life. Fernando would always be there for her and the children, but he would also always have a connection to Juan. He would always need him. Yes, flying out with Juan would be a fine idea…

If only Sergio wasn’t picking him up at the airport. Unlike Olalla, Sergio was never as understanding about Fernando’s relationship with Juan. He had never liked the idea that Fernando had found love with anyone else. He wanted Fernando for his own. It wasn’t as if Fernando blamed him for feeling that way. At times, Fernando still felt that way about him. He wanted Sergio to have nothing to do with Iker, Cristiano, or Mesut. He wanted him all for himself. That was a difficult way of thinking when they were so far apart.

Fernando sighed. He looked over the texts. There was nothing he could do that would please all parties. He had already promised Sergio that he could pick him up. Olalla and the children would be taking a car with Santi’s wife. The drive from the airport to the hotel would be the first bit of alone time he and Sergio had had in what seemed like ages. Could he really sacrifice that for Juan? The guilt boulder settled in his stomach again.

He sent a simple reply. “You didn’t say anything wrong, amor. I’m just a little busy. Speak soon.” Then, he set his phone aside. It buzzed twice, but he ignored it. He grabbed a book from the table beside him. He had begun reading it weeks ago, but seldom had time for it. He cracked it open, and tried to focus on it.

When he had read the same paragraph three times, he set the book aside with a sigh, and picked his phone up once again. He read the two new texts from Juan quickly. “Okay!” “No rush, but let me know what you think of my idea. I’d really like to see you as soon as possible! :)”

Fernando’s thumbs hovered above the keyboard. He sighed, and stared at the words on the screen. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Juan. Juan had been there for him during some of his darkest times. He had helped him when no one else could or would. He finally replied: “I think it would be best if we flew separately. I’m flying in with my family. I’ll see you after we arrive in Sevilla.”

Fernando’s stomach twisted tighter with each second that passed. Juan was taking ages to reply. Well, ten minutes, but guilt made it feel like forever. When his message finally came through, it was simple. Fernando could feel the hurt and disappointment even through the text. “Okay. See you in Sevilla, Juan.”

Fernando frowned and set his phone aside. What would he do when he reached Sevilla? How could he choose between the two he loved above all others?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for your comments on the earlier fics in this series. Hope you enjoyed this one! Let me know. :D


End file.
